Sueño
by Lanier
Summary: Has hecho daño, y no puedes quitártelo de la cabeza. Has hecho daño, y era a alguien que te quería.Has hecho daño y no puedes estar tranquilo ni en tus sueños.


**Disclaimer: **_Me parece bien poner un disclaimer aquí porque no creo que haya ficts de este libro y alguien se puede confundir. _

_Bien, pues como podéis ver yo no soy Mel Odom (Si lo fuera no saldría a la calle porque el jodío es feo con ganas xDDD) y los personajes aquí mencionados sólo me pertenecen en mis fantasías (¿Eróticas? Mh, quizás)_

_Lo he puesto en la sección del "Diablo" porque "El camino oscuro" está ambientando en el mundo de este juego, que, por cierto, tampoco me pertenece ç-ç_

* * *

**Sueños**

_Has hecho daño, y no puedes quitártelo de la cabeza. Has hecho daño, y era a alguien que te quería._

_Has hecho daño y no puedes estar tranquilo ni en tus sueños._

* * *

Darrick estaba harto de todo, había fallado a su honor, su orgullo, a su misma persona, pero, a quien más había fallado, lo que más le dolía, era haber roto todo por lo que Mat Hu-Ring, su mejor amigo, había luchado.

Mattew Hu-Ring, Mat; la primera y –posiblemente- única persona que había depositado _toda_ su confianza en él.

Desde que eran pequeños siempre había sido el único del pueblo que le ofrecía apoyo, el único que iba a visitarle cuando estaba o no castigado en aquél pajar, el único que entendía su actitud cerrada y hostil a veces.

Las demás personas simplemente miraban a Darrick por encima del hombro, hartos de él, como si fuera una molestia ver a aquél niño que a veces desaparecía días enteros y que nunca hablaba con nadie ni sonreía; era como si a todos les enfadase que él no fuera capaz de ser normal.

Que él no fuera capaz de haber nacido _sabiendo_ fingir.

Había algunas personas –Adultos, claro- que sabían por lo que pasaba el niño desde que era muy pequeño. Eran sobretodo vecinos que podían escuchar las riñas de su padre que terminaban en palizas, el llanto de él cuando todavía era demasiado niño como para aguantar las lágrimas.

Los insultos, amenazas, bofetadas, puñetazos y patadas recibidas por su padre le martilleaban ahora mismo en la cabeza en un doloroso torrente de recuerdos difusos que hacían que sintiera como si una mano demasiado fría le apretase el corazón.

Darrick era, dicho con palabras suaves, un bastardo (Literalmente) que vivía en un infierno con olor a sangre y heno enmohecido.

En cambio Mat era su polo opuesto; un chico querido por sus padres y hermanos pequeños, amable y con un Don natural para tratar a la gente (Carisma) Sí, eso.

A veces Darrick, antes, cuando Mat estaba vivo, se preguntaba cómo era posible que alguien como su amigo se hubiera fijado en él y le había querido tender la mano, se decía que a lo mejor él no era lo suficientemente bueno para Mat, que sería mejor que el Hu-Ring buscase otras compañías, porque, como muy bien le recordaba su padre a cada momento cuando era niño –Y que se le había grabado en el cerebro como si una persona lo hubiera escrito con una navaja en él- Todo lo que él tocaba se convertiría en estiércol.

Pero entonces se daba cuenta de que Mat realmente quería estar a su lado, de que _de verdad_ quería ser su amigo, y las dudas se disipaban rápidamente.

Ahora que Mat había muerto por su culpa –_por su maldita culpa_- le hubiera gustado ser un poco más frío, un poco menos débil y haber hecho que su amigo se fuera de su lado.

Pero... ¿Cómo iba a ser capaz de hacer eso cuando no hubiera sido posible que siguiese viviendo si no fuera por el apoyo de aquél chico que se fijó en el hijo del carnicero, el cual siempre tenía unos horrible moratones en los brazos? Quizás tendría que haber sido Mat el que se hubiera alejado de él para no sufrir, y no se tan –_tan, tan-_ tonto como para sentir pena de Darrick.

Porque Darrick, si se ponía en el lugar de Mat –Y en los últimos meses lo había hecho _demasiado_- estaba seguro de que él estaría con una persona como él mismo sólo por lástima.

_Sólo por lástima._

Y entonces se odiaba aún más a sí mismo por manchar el recuerdo de su amigo creyendo que había sido tan hipócrita como para hacer eso, que en realidad, una persona que sólo sintiese pena no habría hecho todo lo que hizo Mat por él.

Pero esto no iba a volver a pasar, no iba a volver a mortalizarse con estos pensamientos sin sentido.

Tenía la solución.

En realidad, hacía mucho tiempo que le estaba revoloteando por la mente, pero sólo ese día había bebido tanto alcohol como para atreverse a formularlo.

Caminaba por las calles de una cuidad –Ya no le interesaba cual- porteña, cada paso era difícil pues la gravedad no parecía estar con él –No por ahora- La cabeza le daba vueltas, y en un pensamiento fugaz le llegó como si una voz le susurrase si no se arrepentiría en los ardientes infiernos de lo que estaba a punto de hacer; pero se deshizo de ella con asombrosa facilidad.

Por fin llegó hasta el muelle, y sonrió irónicamente al pensar en lo cerca que estuvo una vez de morir en el mar cuando no lo deseaba.

¿De verdad hubo alguna vez que _no_ lo desease? Parecía _tan_ lejano...

Se sacó del bolsillo de la chaqueta (Sucia y rota por las peleas en las que había estado) galeones de plomo –que pesaban mucho, se dio cuenta, ahora que los tenía en sus frías manos- y con cierto esfuerzo se los ató con un trozo de cuerda en cada una de las muñecas –por si en el último momento decidía echarse atrás- pesaba tanto que casi le hizo reír no haberse dado cuenta de que tenía algo así en los bolsillos, pero no se rió, su risa ya no existía; había sido cambiada por un extraño sonido parecido a un resuello sarcástico.

Se sentó en el muelle, con los pies a escasos milímetros de tocar el agua que estaba –irónicamente, todo era jodidamente irónico en esa noche- tranquila.

Estaba planteándose si debería quitarse las botas cuando vio cómo la cabeza de un no-muerto esquelético parecido al que había matado a Mat emergía del fondo del agua salada, con la mandíbula abierta, mostrando todos y cada uno de sus dientes amarillentos, Darrick se puso de pie enseguida, con el corazón latiendo muy deprisa y una extraña sensación de vértigo; tardó un poco en darse cuenta de que se trataba de miedo.

Se acercó poco a poco al agua, creyendo que a lo mejor había sido una alucinación por todo el alcohol que llevaba en el cuerpo, pero de repente una mano le cogió del tobillo, y con una fuerza increíble le arrastró hasta llevarlo mar adentro, Darrick cerró los ojos como acto reflejo, sintiendo cómo la sal picaba en su rostro por las magulladas que se había hecho en otra pelea hacía unos días, no se sentía capaz de abrir los ojos, para creer que eso no era más que una infernal pesadilla, de que no era real.

Pero la mano que agarraba con ímpetu su bota sí que era real.

Poco a poco sintió como el agarre se iba soltando y, en consecuencia, lo que fuera que le había cogido se ponía delante de él, aunque el plomo en sus muñecas le tiraba hacía bajo.

No supo muy bien por qué, pero abrió los ojos y, un segundo después, cuando su cerebro comprendió lo que estaba viendo –más bien a quién estaba viendo- deseó no haber ido nunca a ese maldito muelle.

Los ojos casi negros, de un azul oscuro que casi no se notaba el verdadero color le observaban sin vida, muy abiertos, y de un color rojizo; el pelo negro flotaba en el agua, la herida allí, en el cráneo, de un color putrefacto –De hecho _estaba_ putrefacta- la piel marchita por estar tanto tiempo en el agua y en algunas partes (En una mejilla) hecha jirones dejando entrever el blanco de los huesos.

Tenía en sus labios blancos como el papel una sonrisa repugnante, sólo para Darrick.

_Sólo para él._

Y movió los labios, despacio, para que Darrick pudiera entenderlo. El marinero se sentía incapaz de apartar la vista o cerrar ojos ante tal visión.

"Por tu culpa estoy así" Decía sin palabras Mat Hu-Ring. Antes de llevar una de sus putrefactas manos hasta la frente de su amigo y apretar con demasiado fuerza, haciando que su sonrisa asquerosa se estirase de una forma en la que parecía que disfrutaba de sobremanera, o de que le dolía también a él lo que estaba haciendo.

-¡NO!- Exclamó Darrick irguiéndose como acto reflejo, con el tórax subiendo y bajando a causa de la respiración y del corazón que martilleaba incesante en su pecho. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza, llegando hasta su pelo para desordenarlo.

Sólo había sido un sueño...

_Un sueño que en las últimas noches se repetía demasiado. _Se dijo expulsando aire para intentar tranquilizarse.

Sólo había sido un sueño.

Aunque, en el fondo, le hubiera gustado que fuera verdad, porque sabía que sería más fácil así, saber si de verdad Mat después de su muerte le echaba la culpa o no, y que, si era así se cobrase su venganza con su propio cuerpo.

Darrick Lang se llevó ahora ambas manos a la cabeza, y suspiró derrotado.

Completamente derrotado.

_Amigo, por lo menos tú has sido derrotado por un demonio_; _hay hombres que están peor que tú y por menor cosa_. Se dijo, en un intento de sonar simpático a sí mismo.

Que –cómo no- fue fallido.

Como todo lo que él había intentado en su maldita vida.

Fin-

* * *

_No sé si habrá alguien a parte de yo que se haya leído este libro pero es que a mí me fascina la relación Mat/Darrick y necesitaba hacer un fict .. En realidad quería hacerlo yaoi pero no me he atrevido porque creo que si en alguna parte debe de haber yaoi es en el libro ya que si yo lo escribiera estaría ensuciando el nombre de esta fantástica obra (Mis sentimientos son difíciles de comprender ç-ç)_

_Como os habréis dado cuenta no me he leído el dos (Y el cierre de esta serie) que se llama "El templo de la esperanza" y ni si quiera he visto algún spoiler (aunque los he buscado xDDDD) Cuando me lo lea posiblemente ponga un comentario enorme en mi livejournal pero mientras..._

_Por cierto, ahora mismo no puedo porque me ordenador va a morir, pero en breve voy a volver al mundo del Diablo II, he estado más o menos un año y medio desconectada y mis personajes habrán caducado, por eso me gustaría empezar desde el principio con algún colega esta vez (Soy "Lanier", por si os interesa) ya que antes no había conseguido ninguno que hablase en español (Soy penosa xD) Pues eso, los interesados me dejan un review contándome de paso cómo les ha parecido la historia._

_Bye bye!_

_De:_

_Lanier_

_PD: Y sí, soy una chica xDDD._

_PD2: El nombre de este libro es "El camino Oscuro" de Mel Odom, por si algún pringadillo no se ha dado cuenta :3_

_PD3: A ser posible colegas de España, yo no me pienso cambiar del canal Europeo ¬¬_


End file.
